Data storage systems commonly have a recording head that includes a read transducer that reads information from a data storage medium and a write transducer that writes information to a data storage medium. Usually, the recording head is integrally mounted in a carrier or support referred to as a “slider.” In manufacturing such recording heads, a large number of sliders are fabricated from a single wafer having rows of heads deposited on the wafer surface using semiconductor-type process methods. In one process embodiment, after the deposition of the heads is complete, cutting, grinding and lapping operations are carried out to produce individual sliders from the wafer.